Return of the Yami's
by The Goddess of the Madhouse
Summary: Yami returns to Domino two years later soon followed by Bakura and Marik with Yami's new Bakura like behavior,it leaves you to wonder what happened to Yami and just when things couldn't get more bizarre a girl appears in Yami's shower,while he's in it.Hia
1. We're Baaack

Yami's back and things aren't exactly as expected. What happened to Yami while he was gone, why is he suddenly running around like a scitzo? And who exactly is this kid he met with great potential?

'Two years,' a spiky headed figure thought 'It's been two years since I walked this ground; it's good to be back.' The man walked through the park, smiling at his familiar surroundings. But he was jolted out of his thoughts as he collided with someone, a young boy around fifteen, with light brown hair, obviously in a hurry. He apologized and quickly got onto his feet and left, but not before being given a gift by the man he had collided with.

He continued walking, until he reached his destination: the Kame game shop. He smiled, like a proud father would to a son, before walking in. "Hello," came a voice similar to his own," Welcome to the Kame game shop, how may I help you?" said a near mirror image of himself before looking up and gaping "Y-Yami?" he said.

Yami smiled warmly before saying,"Hello Yugi." The next week or so passed quickly, in a storm of welcomes, hugs and tears. Yami was glad to be home, and free of that damned tomb robber.

Elsewhere, 'that damned tomb robber' was also making his way home, to Ryo's house, where he had stayed previously, while sharing a body with him. As it turned out Ryo had moved to Yugi's neighborhood, so Bakura decided to visit the game shop, and say hello to everyone.

He silently betted with himself that he would find the pharaoh there, that rat always spoiling his fun. Sure enough as he walked in he got gasps from everyone. None was as strange as Ryo's, who got up and poked him for about ten minutes until the Yami got annoyed and snapped. After the shock had washed over, and everyone had realized that they weren't going to get rid of him this time they grabbed him and threatened to lock him in a room with Tea if he tried to kill or maim anyone.

"Fine," he grumbled as they let go"take all the fun away why doncha." After that Bakura took to annoying Kaiba on his private phone line (we don't know how he got it) and Yami, soon joined in, surprising everyone.

In the next few days Marik had obtained his own body and as soon as he made the same promise as Bakura was made to do (adding in not taking over the world) then he joined Yami and Bakura in annoying Tristan about his hair.

Yami had decided to go take a shower, so he stepped in and let the water engulf him and the steam blind him. He began to wash his hair and did not notice the discreet flash of light and the young 16 year old girl appeared next to him, also to busy washing her hair to see.

Each stepped over to the stream of water and rinsed out their hair, both opened their eyes at around the same time and the girl's eyes widened as she saw who was in front of her. "Oy gevalt! (1)" She yelled to the seiling"you sent me while I was in the SHOWER! C'mon!" she then noticed the strange stares she was getting from the boy next to her." Oh, umm, hiya I'm Janisa (2), and this isn't the place to talk, can you get me some clothes?" He nodded, and quickly got out, wondering basically what the hell just happened.

TRG: Ok hope you liked it please review, and I seriously have to update my other stories but I'll try my best to keep to this one!

1. Oy gevalt-a protest, sorta like aw man, or shammit. It's Yiddish; you'll be hearing it a lot from her.

2. Janisa-I looked this up at a baby names site, it means Funny and hyper, wow I'm changing my name now.


	2. You're hired

Yami walked downstairs, and whispered in Yugi's ear" You need what?" He yelled after Yami had finished talking." Why do you need that?" He asked, and again Yami whispered in his ear." There's a girl in the bathroom…naked?" Yami nodded, and Yugi shook his head and went to ask Joey if he could get his sister to bring some clothes over for the girl to wear.

Later on Janisa, who now had her dark brown hair in a ponytail was sitting on the couch(now fully dressed) and sipping some overly sweet tea(and I quote: 'five packets of sugar and a teaspoon of honey, please'). She began to tell her story,"Well I got in the shower, and relaxed, and went to wash my hair, I was gonna shave my legs next, so I closed my eyes, and started to rub the shampoo in, and I washed my hair out opened my eyes and saw Yami, standing next to me."

"So you have no idea how you got here?" She shook her head,"great, can you at least tell us where you came from?"

"I came from the land of Oz." She said in a ghost like voice."No seriously, I came from Austin, Texas."

"In America?" Yugi asked and she nodded.

"But it's like I said, in a different dimention." She sighed "Anyway," She took in a deep breath "Why do you and Yugi have different bodies? Where are Bakura and Marik? How do you get your hair to stay up like that?"

"Umm, lets see…" Yugi said, furrowing his brow" I'm not sure, out wreaking havoc most likely, and it's natural."

"Suuuuure it is, and Tea's not annoying." She said, "by the way, I'm hungry, do you have any donuts?"

"Donuts?" Yami asked" Why donuts?"

"a)donuts saved the world from starbucks,b)they rock, and c)either that or I'll tell everyone why you and Bakura are so close" She said, and laughed as she watched him redden.

At that moment the shops door opened," I'll get it." Yami said walking to the front of the store.

Up front Bakura and Marik had just walked in, and were asking about the girl who Yami 'found' in the shower." So did you get a good look at her?" Bakura asked, smirking like the loon he was.

"What? NO, I-unlike you-respect women." Yami said striking a superior pose.

"In other words there was too much steam to see anything." Marik said as Bakura nodded, and Yami sweatdropped. Just as he was about to say something Janisa walked in.

"Bakura, Marik!" She squealed, and ran up to them, "How do you get your hair to sand up like that? Why do you wear normal clothes and not leather like Yami does? What're you gonna be for Halloween? Why does Kaiba wear belts on his feet?" And all in one breath too.

"Er…" Bakura said, looking weirded out, for once." Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, right hi I'm Janisa, nice to meet you, umm,and is it true your rod turns into a dagger?"

"We don't have the items anymore." Marik said, looking serious. Then Janisa started poking him.

Later everyone decided to go find Janisa a job. That would prove of course to be harder than it sounded."So…" Tea said looking thoughtful" Where should we start?"

"Kaiba Corp. I'm going to get a job there as Mokuba's nanny."

"Uhhh, Janisa are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure, Mokuba's a pretty hyper kid, he'll need someone who can keep up to him. Oh and you don't have to call me by my whole name you can just call me Sia." She said and they walked off. After arriving at the Kaiba mansion Tea arranged for Sia to meet with Kaiba immediately. So after about a ten minute wait, they walked into Kaiba's very blue office. 'Figures' she thought 'an office that reminds you that the dudes geeky' (A/N: sorry to all Kaiba fans, I like him to in a non fan girl way so don't hurt me)

"Gardner," he said icily as they walked through the door "What do you want." Tea at the time was looking down, and Sia could have sworn she heard her say something like 'hello to you too' before looking up, smiling and introducing her.

"This is Janisa Williams (ah the name fits, ne?), she's applying to become Mokuba's nanny." Tea said barely keeping a smile on her face, I wouldn't tell the authorities if she decided to jump on Kaiba and kill him though.

"Is she a friend of yours?" he said looking up momentarily.

"Umm, yes." She said obviously confused at why Kaiba would ask something like that.

"Well in that case no, get out." He said and turned back to his work.

"What, Kaiba you can't do that!" Tea screamed, and Janisa stood behind her blinking in surprise 'note to self: do NOT piss off Tea' she said silently.

Kaiba sneered" I can do wheatever I please, now get out, and go back to your day job as being one of Yugi's cheerleaders."

" Sure, Kaiba," She said "as soon as you give me one good reason as to not hire me."

This got his attention, he WAS after all Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. the mutt was the only one who was ever disrespectful to him. But he head aheadache today, and gave in." Fine, what qualifications do you have?"

"I'm the older sister of triplets, frequently babysit eight kids at once and can cook, is that good enough?" She said smiling in a 'yup and that's not all' way.

Kaiba couldn't say no to this, he knew that much. "Hmph, fine you're…hired."

"Allright gotten (good) you won't regret this." She said and they left. 'well, since I'm in this world I should ask some questions, like, why is Tea obsessed with friendship, and how Kaiba's coat defies gravity.' She smiled and put that on the to do list.

Walking home she wondered what her new job would be like, Mokuba who was now Twelve, would be easy to get along with she knew that much. Kaiba was her problem, she didn't know what she would do about him, true his iceberg thing was just an act, but it was pretty unnerving when you saw it in person. 'Oy gevalt, why me!' Janisa sighed and walked into the shop. "honey I'm hooome!" she yelled walking in the door "And you'll never believe who employed me."

The next morning Yami had to go wake Janisa up he shook her gently, and she began to stir. "Ugh, good morning and HOLY KAKASHI'S!" She screamed opening her eyes and falling out of bed but then she remembered where she was and calmed down.

Yami chuckled " Am I really THAT scary?"

"Hmm, no my little sister could probably beat you up and she's seven."

"Hey!" he yelled as Sia (Janisa) giggled and got up.

"Come on, I need to call someone to drop me off you think Malik would do it?"

He shrugged "Yeah sure, but you'll have to call him, I've got to go watch the shop while gramps is out, ask Yugi for the number." And walked out of the room.

She waked downstairs and got Malik's number from Yugi, she dialed the number and someone picked up (A/N: GOD I'm getting tired of saying she) "Hello?"

"Hiya Malik, It's me listen I was wondering if I could get a lift to work."

"Huh, oh yeah, I'll be there in about a half hour"

" a gezunt un pupik (thanks for the small favor), bye!"

" I have ABSOLUTELY NO Idea what you just said but ok, see you soon." He said and hung up. Sia just chuckled and hung up.

A half hour later she hopped on Malik's bike and they drove away. The Kaiba mansion had a lot of private property so they had to get off Malik's motor cycle and walk about a block, during that walk Malik decided that he couldn't stand the sciledce and spoke up "Sooo, what kinda job are you doing here?"

Sia smiled and said "I'm going to be Mokuba's nanny, but I do have other plans."

This intrigued him "Such as?"

"Well for one I wanna find out how Kaiba's trench coat defies gravity, and why he has a haircut like that." She smirked.

He smirked too "Sounds fun, if you can get his new cell phone number, Bakura and I would be happy to aide you in your torture of him." He dropped her off at the mansion door, and told her that he's be back for her at five thirty, and to be ready by then.

She breathed in and got ready to meet Mokuba, she went to knock on the door but it opened before she could. She stared up to see Kaiba, with his usual 'I'm pissed for no apparent reason' look on his face. "Morning." She chirped knowing it would piss him off.

"Mokuba's in the kitchen, don't give him sugar it makes him overly hyper, he doesn't like oatmeal or radishes and I'll be back at five." He said pausing to look at her "any questions?"

By now she had a -- look on her face, the dude was over doing it with his brother, the kid was almost at the age where he just wanted to be left alone to head bang to music, and Kaiba was treating him like he was eight. "Just one, what's so bad about hyper-activeness? " he just grunted a reply and left.

Sia rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Hi Mokuba nice to meet you I'm- holy crap!" there was flour all over the floor and as Mokuba turned around to greet her he took his now white goggles off and smiled sheepishly.

Later that night and around five thirty, Sia was outside waiting for Malik. She groaned, as she brushed a spot of flour off her shirt. Just then Malik walked up, and they started to walk away. The sun was going down and Janisa was telling Malik about her day. "Sounds like you had fun" He laughed. Before she had a chance to respond she tripped on a tree root, and braced herself for impact. But it never came, she opened her eyes and saw Malik had caught her, and was about an inch away from her face.

Both of them were blushing like crazy and before he put any thought into it, he leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

TRG: Yes that was my lovely second chapter, now before you leave this story or comment I'm going to make this a semi romance thingy, so you have choices now on which Janisa will end up with. Please vote! 

1.Yami

2.Bakura

3.Malik

4.Kaiba


	3. a reluctant talk

Hi! dodges rotten fruit okay, okay! I'll update! sheesh!

* * *

He pulled away, and stared at her, she stared back at him in silence. _Umm did I just kiss her?_ Malik thought to himself after a minter, and then blushed in realization. "Umm, so… we should go" he said and walked off.

_Hmm, ok so he kisses me, stares blankly, and walks off like nothing happens…yup, that was weird._ Sia thought as she walked off after him.

As soon as they got to the game shop Malik stopped to let her off, not even facing her, now Janisa, being the person she ws wouldn't stand for that "Malik…" She said, causing him to look up at her and as he did, she leaned over and kissed him. After the kiss was broken, Malik was gaping at her, and she was smirking ala Seto. But thinking something more on the lines of_'Shit! That was dumb!' _without saying another word, she smiled and walked into the house leaving a dumbstruck Malik sitting there, on his bike frozen.

The next day, on the ride to work it was quiet, Malik was talking to himself in his head the entire time _'should I talk to her? No not yet, on the walk I will, yeah….'_ As they walked to the door Malik spoke "so, umm, about that kiss…"

"Which one?" Janisa asked as she looked at him.

"Mine, I don't know why I did it, and if it offended you-" he began but Sia cut him off.

"Malik, if it offended me, why would I have kissed you back?" she asked, a kind look in her eye.

"Good point, well I've gotta go, Marik will be tearing up the house soon so I have to get back and help him" He smiled and Sia laughed "oh by the way, Ryo assigned Bakura to show you around town on Saturday, bye!"

Janisa sighed, and watched him run away, as she did she felt a familiar pain in her chest _'no way,'_ she thought_ 'I can't I promised myself I wouldn't…..I won't fall in love…again…"_ as she was thinking this, Kaiba walked out quietly, he was about to yell at her for being lazy but saw that she was seriously troubled about something, and decided to stand silently, until she was ready to talk.

About ten minutes later, she turned around "Oh, I'm sorry have you been standing around here long?"

"Hmm? No, not long….umm, yes Mokuba has a project in class that he has to make a powerpoint about his life, seven slides or so will do, and make sure it sounds on his level." Kaiba said, snapping out of his daze.

"And what level is that?" she asked.

"About 9th grade or so, but 7th grade level will do." He said, and walked away silently.

Later Kaiba decided to let Janisa off early, but since Malik couldn't pick her up for another hour, so she decided to sit outside for a while. But Mokuba saw her outside, so he got Kaiba outside _Those damn puppy dog eyes!_ He thought as he walked outside, to sit and watch the sun set.

Janisa noticed him, and the all to obvious push of Kaiba by Mokuba out the door, and decided to talk to him, so Mokuba would let him back into the house. " Hi Kaiba" he grunted in reply " Mokuba locked you out, didn't he?"

It was silent for a moment but then Kaiba groaned, "Why are little siblings so hard to deal with?"

She giggled (I hate that word!) "It's their job, but we older siblings have a good job too, we're older so we can remember ALL their embarrassing moments and use it against them once they get into middle school."

He smiled (wait smiled?) at this "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Well I should, I DO have triplet siblings."

"That must be hard."

"Only because they steal my things."

"Oh?"

"Yup, and if I ever see them again they owe me twenty bucks, those putzes (idiots, fools, same as baka more or less)" She said

"I…don't wanna know…" he paused "Well, your ride is here."

"Ah, yeah he is. Nice talking to you Kaiba! See you tomorrow!"

"You talked to Kaiba?" Yami asked, at home sipping a frappuchino, I swear he's addicted.

"Is that so shocking?"

"Well no…but what would you talk to him about?" he wondered "His ego?" he took another sip.

"gimme that." She took his glass

"Hey!" she took a sip "Give me my drink back!" another sip. Yami's eyes turned red, and he growled.

"Geez, fine… shmuk!" Janisa yelled defensively, moving her hand from being bitten off.

"Anyway, Marik and Malik are coming over later." Her face turned red "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" she said a little too quickly. _Oh god, this is going to be one LONG day…_


End file.
